Shadow Commander's Helicarrier
The 'Shadow Commander's Helicarrier '''is the personal command ship used by the Shadow Commander during the attack on Jack's Base. History Space Engineers: Planet Wars The Shadow Commander's Helicarrier was a modified RCSP Helicarrier used by the Shadows. It was commanded by the Shadow Commander, the commanding officer of all operations on Planet X38. The Commander decided to launch an assault on Grand Admiral Jack Roberts' base. He left with several fighters. A few days after the departure the helicarrier arrived at the base and commenced an attack on the base. 2 Shadow Fighters made an attack run and did quite a lot of damage as Jack and the other survivors were taken off guard. They managed to get their defense turrets online and destroy the fighters but not before the fighters destroyed the secondary landing gear and one of the defense platforms. The Commander ordered a second attack on the base and launched an additional 2 fighters. The fighters managed to do some damage to the base and even managed to destroy the solar array. Captain Ryan "Venom" Kazz activated the defense turrets on a stolen helicarrier and destroyed the remaining fighters. By this point the Commander had enough. He ordered the last fighters to attack the base and ordered his helmsman to bring the helicarrier over to the base. The Commander ordered the fighters to focus fire on the helicarrier. During their initial attack run they managed to destroy the bases point defense system. The Shadow Carrier opened fire on the base and caused significant damage, forcing Jack to activate the defense cannon. Jack ordered Finbar to evacuate to the carrier and orders Venom to activate the thrusters. Venom says that they wouldn't be able to run the weapons if he turned on the thrusters. Jack activated the main cannon and managed to do significant damage to the helicarrier, forcing it to back off. Jack saw the damage in the base and decided to leave. Before he left, he did one more thing. He ordered the self destruct of the [[RWI Eclipse|RWI ''Eclipse]]'' ''and left. Jack ordered Venom to activate the broadside cannons, and Venom said they didn't have cannons, and Jack made some modifications. They opened fire, causing collateral damage to the helicarrier and forcing it to do an emergency landing. The Shadow Commander evacuated the carrier with his command staff and headed to the ''Eclipse. ''They got there and the self destruct initiated, but it was soon deactivated by the AI aboard DJ. The wreckage of the helicarrier remained at the crash site but it was not there during the Finale Battle of X-38. It is presumed that the Shadows managed to salvage the carrier. Trivia The carrier, along with several other ships and locations in the world were deleted due to increasing lag. This is why the carrier isn't crashed during the scenes of the base in episode 40, FINALE. The carrier is a modified RCSP helicarrier as mentioned by Jack in episode 16, Saving Friends. Category:Ships Category:Aerodynamic Ships